The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal which captures an image of a peripheral device, is connected to the peripheral device, and provides information on the connected peripheral device.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
The mobile terminal may interwork with a peripheral device and provide information stored in the peripheral devices. To this end, an augmented reality method may be used.
However, in the past, in order to connect the peripheral device to the mobile terminal, it has been necessary for a user to perform a complicated process.
Furthermore, if the peripheral device capable of interworking with the mobile terminal does not include a display, there has been a limitation in that information on the peripheral device is not immediately confirmable.